Superman
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames two-shot, inspired by the song by Taylor Swift and DC heroes and contains Sub!Kendall/Dom!James, dedicated to all my friends, you guys are my heroes! Small summary: Save the world, Superman but please, pretty please don't forget about me...!
1. Superman, First Part

Okay I'm kind of bored so here is a new Kames one shot. Hope this is good, for I was listening to the song 'Superman' by Taylor Swift; this is Sub!Kendall/Dom!James (for obvious reasons about the song) Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Sorry for the lame ending! This is AU, so be ready for that too! Sorry, blame my DC geeky-loving fest for this; I just love the idea of the BTR boys as heroes!

* * *

Kendall Knight watched (discreetly, mind you!) with longing, bright bottle green eyes at the other boy walking beside him, carrying his school books and bag with ease while chatting smoothly about random things that came to his mind to make the blonde laugh. Said blonde blushed to himself at seeing the other, a tall and well-toned brunette, push lazily a stray lock of chocolate-brown hair from his flawless face, deep mercury brown eyes shining in the weak Minnesota sun.

He...w-was gorgeous.

"Kenny, you're still there? Hello, earth to Kenny-Tim!" The brunette said in his rich, low soprano voice with a grin on his smooth, full pale lips.

"W-What? Huh, sorry...!" Kendall sputtered with a darker blush on his hallow cheeks, looking down at his shoes now; James Diamond chuckled at the cuteness of his blonde friend's rare bouts of shyness, reaching out and taking Kendall's right, spidery hand.

The green-eyed boy's heart raced at the mere touch.

"You got lost in your thoughts again, Kenny-Tim?"

"Shut up, Kon." Kendall retorted, using the hero nickname he came up with for James when they were five-years-old. James made a playful face and moved his hand so that it wrapped around the shorter boy's shoulders, his tight black Superman shirt showing off his firm six-pack and the v-shape disappearing into his tight, sky blue skinny jeans.

Kendall prayed to God that the other couldn't hear how crazy his heart was reacting to their closeness!

"Hush Timmy, can't let people know my secret!" James scolded in mock anger, his wink proving he was everything but upset.

Kendall was lost until he sighed to himself and slapped his forehead.

Duh, if he kept calling James that, those in Sherwood will figure out he is Kon, Sherwood's meta!

You see, James Dylan Diamond was in fact a meta-human, or just meta; a meta was a human with superhuman powers, like impeccable strength, speed and agility, heat-vision and X-ray vision. James was what you would call a test subject success; he had gotten into an accident at his dad's lab in California and came back with those powers the week after, that was about three years ago. Now, he was no longer a child but a superpower teen; he was Sherwood's Kon, the Superboy in flesh and blood, he's been Kon since the accident.

But to Kendall (who James called Tim for Tim Drake, AKA Red Robin/Kon-El's best friend in the big, wide world) he was still James, his Jamie, his best friend since they were two.

"S-Sorry, I'm so stupid sometimes!" The blonde snapped, frowning; James' grin fell and soon his eyes narrowed behind his whole-rimmed, black glasses. He stopped mid-step and pushed the younger, shorter boy into the nearest wall, staring deep into Kendall's shocked green eyes.

"Don't. Call. Yourself. Stupid, got it Kenny? You're not stupid at all; you're smart, cool, funny, and pretty damn cute too! You're my best friend in the whole world, no in the whole universe! You're the only person who knows my secret, you're the best in the world and just awesome so no calling yourself stupid, got it? I was stupid one time, because it took me a month to tell you, my best friend, what happened at my dad's lab! That was me being stupid but you're not stupid, besides no one would suspect me of being Kon anyway; did you really think they would associate me, a normal Hockey playing junior in high school with a cool but normal mom, after school job at her cosmetics company, with good grades and a small Husky named Aster? Nah, doubt it so no sweating about it, okay? You're the only person besides my mom, Aster and dad I want knowing I'm Kon." The brunette said in a matter-of-factly voice, smiling before pressing his lips to the blonde's cute, sloped-to-the-right nose.

Kendall blushed even darker (apparently, you can go a deeper maroon!) at the kiss but smiled at James, loving the warm gaze in those deep, soft brown eyes.

"Okay." Was all he could say, getting a grin from the taller boy again.

"Good! Now, why the heck are we walking to your house? Come on, flying cuts the time in half for sure!"

"Wait, what!" Kendall barely had time to react before his feet were off the ground; he squeaked and wrapped his arms tightly around James' swan neck, burying his face into his firm chest to not see the world around them shrink and pull away from their bodies.

"Ah! Jamie, better warning next time!" The blonde growled with a mild glare on, though James found it hard to take him seriously with the sun bouncing off his soft, dirty blonde hair, flushed pink cheeks and sparkling green eyes. Oh and his lips too, his full plump, soft-looking lips.

"Ha, sorry! It's just fun, you know?"

"What, scaring the crap out of me? Real funny, yeah!"

"No, silly! I mean, that you're the only person I want to carry around to fly with me! Sure I love my mom and Aster, but both are scared of heights. Plus...I want to think the sky is our secret hideaway, because only you can see me up here as me, James Diamond. I'm not just Kon with you, you get to see every side of me than just the superhero side..." James admitted, his confident grin losing its sharp edge to a tender smile.

Kendall's eyes went wide, watching in awe how the light framed his crush's face and body; he had his mother's eyes but dad's ambition, with an aura to him that was all James, beautiful and amazing and just...wow.

It made Kendall jealous at times to think how many girls (a quite a few guys because please, James is too hot to be loved by just one gender!) dream and wish to be this close to him, to his brunette friend that he's loved for as long as he could remember (the feelings really hit though when they were around twelve, and they were seventeen now so...yeah!). To think that he could be with anyone he wanted...

"R-Really, James? Am I the only person you've brought up with you here?"

"Yeah, of course! I want you to be the only person to see me this way, Kendall." James said firmly, Kendall biting his tears back as he buried his face into the other's neck, a shiver attacking his spine (though in a good way) when the brunette pressed a light kiss to the shell of his left ear.

James only called him that when he was dead serious; Kenny or Kenny-Tim were for teases or normal hangout, but the blonde hearing his name in that tone made him realize that James wasn't kidding, Kendall was the only person to have this right to see him this way, the right to be with him.

"As long as you don't forget me when you're saving the world in China or something..."

"Please, you're unforgettable. And if I go stupid and do forget you, you have the right to slap me as many times as you want when I come back home." James responded, pulling away so that he could cup the other's soft right cheek and rub his nose into the other; Kendall's face burned with warm, pleasurable heat at the other's caresses to his face, one arm tight around James' neck to not fall to his death but the other reaching out to play with his nicely brushed hair.

"But won't your mom think it's weird I'm slapping the daylights out of you?" James rolled his eyes at this.

"When I said home, I meant you silly Timmy; you're my home, I thought that was obvious!" The brunette exclaimed in a dramatic tone, Kendall chuckling to himself before having the courage to look down below them; through the wisps of clouds and rays of the setting sun, he could make out Sherwood's small roads and houses and residents, the roads resembling thrown ribbons, the houses matchboxes while the people looked like ants.

This was incredible...!

"Want to feel what it's like to fly?"

"What!" Kendall felt the warm, long strong arms let go of him; he was feeling the wind bite at his face, legs kicking everywhere to hook to imaginary edges.

"AH! JAMES!" He screamed, body flaring about until...James caught him from below, the blonde riding him like a surfboard on a low yet powerful wave.

"See, isn't this fun?"

"You idiot, are you trying to give me a heart attack! And my books and bag?" Kendall said, body trembling with a weak, slightly excited smile touching his lips; James rolled his eyes once more and pointed to the blonde's gray strap backpack, hanging for dear life to his right shoulder with his books all packed nice and neat inside.

"Dude, way ahead of you! Now chill, let me do all the work!" The brunette shouted over the roar of the skies and clouds now speeding as if on fast forward on a DVD player around them; Kendall soon began laughing, sharing his trademark adorable cackle with the wind and blue layout over their heads as the sky grew dark with night, stars and a moon soon to show. James spread out his arms like an eagle in flight, smiling so big that it touched his brown eyes while his glasses glowed in the dim light.

Kendall clung to him by the neck still, legs loosely wrapped to the taller's slender hips while he pushed his chest off the other's back slightly to feel the wind blow back his shaggy, dirty blonde hair.

"YAH-HOO!" He shouted, James laughing at his best friend's childish (yet totally attractive) demeanor; he twisted their bodies sharply so that Kendall was now hanging from his chest, arms gripping at his waist while James craned his neck so that their faces were centimeters apart.

Kendall's face was flushed red but he was grinning with his perfect teeth exposed, his unbuttoned plaid blue shirt fluttering around the hem of his simple black v-neck like a cape from the wind currents.

"See why I like flying better! You can't do this walking, or anything for the matter! Metas rule, you so know that!" The brunette gloated (modestly gloated, not full-out) with a smirk, Kendall matching it with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah yeah, metas are cool until get their butts kicked in Hockey practice!" Kendall shot back, James' face turning pink in embarrassment.

"Oh hush up now, Timmy-Tim!" James replied weakly, winking with a quick smile before looking back toward the sky; with his speed they did triple spins mid-air in only ten seconds, Kendall biting his lower lip as he stared up lovingly at the taller, older boy.

Maybe, just maybe he'll tell him...that he loved him.

Maybe, just maybe, one day he will.

His Superboy, his Superman, one day he'll tell him...


	2. Superman, Final Part

Hello. Well it's a gloomy, gray-sky kind of day but I'm feeling the aster once more so how about bringing an end to 'Superman'? Well, thanks to Kames Over All (thank you for your words, dear!) and Layra (thanks for the support, fellow kind reader!) BTRlover1122 (really, thank you!), KendallMySpidermanInTheVans for reviewing, adding to favorites and/or following this two shot. This goes to you kind souls, thank you very much...! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE TWO SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this two shot...!

* * *

Kendall sighed to himself dejectedly at seeing the Minnesota sky go from a cloudy, stormy gray to a dark and deep midnight blue as day changed to the shadows of night, dots upon dots of bright stars and a full moon taking over the once lonely, gloomy winds overhead.

A beautiful Saturday night, with the air now losing its frosty edge for a moist, warm breeze; no more menacing clouds, all clear and sharp as a portrait on a wall; crickets chirping while owls hooted in harmony in the blackness of their hallow homes, the entire town of Sherwood either flying away to the dreams they cherish or staying up late to stare up at the sky.

Stare up at the sky like our aforementioned dirty blonde, his usually sparkling bottle green eyes dull with sadness, with yearning and want.

Man, how he missed James!

The brunette hasn't been in town for three weeks, saving the world overseas from danger and villains and such, all the while Kendall was trapped in this quiet, little town all alone. Don't get him wrong, he loved Minnesota to bits, he really did; the town, more his life, however lacked life and energy without the meta around, without that beaming smile to cheer up him or that contagious laugh to send his heart to do backflips in his chest.

Sometimes Kendall wondered if James knew how much he missed him when he went on these long hero trips; wait, did the brunette think of him often as the blonde did, or less?

Kendall sighed again and moved from his perch at the window to his bed, cuddling into the soft, sweet-smelling dark sheets and pillows to hide his watering eyes.

Oh he wished he didn't get so emotional while missing the meta, but how could he tell his heart to stop pining over the other? And even if he tried, it's not like his heart would listen anyway...

'James, Kon please come home! I miss you, how can you expect to be gone for so long and not for me to miss you? And to make things worse, you don't call or text me to let me know how you are! D-Did you forget about me already...?' Kendall mused in horror in his head, pale peach skin going bone white at the mere thought.

James wouldn't break his promise to come back, right? N-No, that was not the brunette's style! Sure he was a big flirt, often lacked modesty when it came to his gorgeous looks, dramatic by nature and in lust with his reflection and all, but lie to Kendall? No, they were best friends, have been since they were little munchkins playing with ninja turtles and building forts out of pillows in the Living Room during their late night hangouts! When James promised the shorter, younger boy something he came through with it, no matter how impossible or difficult it may seem to be true!

Wait...has he met someone else somewhere, a new guy or girl that has his head spinning? Was that the reason James hasn't texted or called Kendall, because...he was busy with someone else?

Has the blonde lost his chance...!

"No, I-I can't think like that! Besides if what I'm thinking is...t-true, why should I get mad at James? I never told him I loved him anyway, I've had so many opportunities to tell him and I've blown them all! If he finds someone, then good...! Oh who am I kidding, that would kill me! I mean, I've had these feelings since we were twelve! I'm the only person besides his mom and Aster that know he's a meta, that he's Kon! I'm his Tim and he's my Kon, there is no Cassie between us! I know his favorite color is green, I know he likes dark chocolate better because it has fewer calories and he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, yet makes the best desserts this side of the country! He is the best singer in the world, very sarcastic but still a nice person, wants to have three dogs when he's older and that even though he loves his powers, he sometimes wishes he was a normal guy again! All of that I know, so there can't be a Cassie between us, right? N-No, no one between us...!"

The blonde ranted on and on, yet a painful twist went off in his stomach.

Still, it hurt to know James wasn't here, on what was a special and important day to the blonde; today at school, Kendall won a national competition for the Arts, in his place of skill at sketching, painting and drawing life-like portraits of people. He had drawn James (well, in his Kon get-up of course) and thanks to that portrait that he won the large prize money from the competition, a large money sum that would pay for three years at the art college the blonde was planning to attend after high school. His masterpiece was praised and even put in the town's paper, not to mention one of the art college's finest professors did a report on it to spread it around the country. It had been a moment of pure joy and self-righteousness for the blonde, well it would have been better if his best friend/superhero friend/crush had been there to see him smile and accept the award for the blood, sweat and tears poured into that portrait.

But like he mentioned before, James' been missing for three weeks now...

'Man, I just wish he was here...' The blonde mused sadly in his head again, sighing and looking up toward his bedroom ceiling.

So much for a great day.

"Dang it, I missed your moment to shine today, didn't I? Crap, that's what I get for fetching you flowers...!" Kendall let out a yelp and tumbled out of bed onto the carpet floor below, his white t-shirt riding up to expose his flat stomach and chest while his legs went limp over by his head from falling face down.

"W-Wha!" He exclaimed, rolling to his back to see...

James!

"Kon!" He said in a low shout, remembering to keep his voice low so not to wake up his baby sister Katie and mom Jen.

Said meta smiled fondly at the now blushing blonde staring up at him, he dressed in a plain blue shirt with a black plaid button-up over it and light blue jeans; in his hands rested a large bouquet of yellow and white, red and pink roses, all fresh and recently watered from the sweet, heavenly aroma leaving them.

"J-Jamie...Jamie, James!" Kendall soon grinned with tears of bliss burning the back of his eyes, he scrambling off the floor to throw his arms around the taller boy's neck; James dropped the forest of roses on the bed in time to catch the blonde and cuddle him to his toned, warm chest. He smiled and buried his face into the sweet, swan neck of the shorter boy, sighing in content.

Man has he missed that smell, the blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

"Hey Timmy, miss-" The brunette couldn't finish his question before a pair of soft, plump pale pink lips pressed to his eagerly, James' mercury brown eyes going wide as dinner plates and the loss of concentration aon flying making him fall to the floor with Kendall on top of him, their lips still locked for a few minutes before...Kendall's brain caught up with his body's actions to make him part from the brunette's lips quickly, tears of fear in his eyes replacing those of bliss and a dark maroon blush on his hallow cheeks.

James pressed a thin, spidery hand to his mouth, tracing his lips gently with two fingers; Kendall's tingling, intoxicating taste lingered there still.

"T-Tim, you kissed me..." James noted, Kendall looking away and biting his lower lip.

"I-I know, Kon; I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry, but I...I love you, there I said it! I've been in love with you since we were twelve, and I've hidden that since then! Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me but I love you, I LOVE YOU! I love you and I'm sorry, just do-" Kendall went on blabbing like a lunatic, though he was sweetly cut off when James tackled him to the floor and pressed their lips together in a fiery, passionate kiss.

James hitched the blonde's lean, slender legs around his firm hips before cupping the blonde's face with one hand, the other rubbing the small of his back; Kendall stifled a moan as he ran his fingers through the meta's soft, silky chocolate-brown hair, panting and smiling back shyly with a giggle leaving him when James winked in his direction and smirked after the whelming (in a good way!) kiss.

"Took you long enough, Timmy. This Superboy hates living without his little bird, his Robin."

"Y-You mean, you like me back?"

"No." The blonde's face fell, though James' lips went to a tender smile as he pressed a sweet kiss to the other's cute nose.

"No, I don't like you back; I love you, silly, I love you." James responded, soon picking up the blonde bridal style once he was floating off the floor once more; Kendall blushed but met the other's gaze, green eyes sparkling.

Oh how beautiful his eyes were; of all the gems James has seen, none of them could compare to his Kendall's lovely eyes.

"Y-You love me?"

"I love you, baby bird." James confirmed with a firm, bright smile; Kendall's blush went darker at this but he smiled back and leaned upwards to press his lips to the brunette meta's in a kiss, giggling again when the meta began pecking his face lightly with warm, loving pecks and nips.

"I love you too, Kon-El."

"Now, how about a night of flying? To make up for me being late, for me coming back home late." James suggested, propping the window open for them to leave.

Kendall said not a word but smiled brightly and nodded, clinging to James the whole time as he grinned, sped them through the window in seconds and shouted loud and clear through the cool Minnesota sky:

"I LOVE KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT! KON-EL LOVES ROBIN!"


End file.
